Godzilla the series season 2 The Legacy of Godzilla and Selinezilla
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: what if there was Another Godzillaurus name Selinezilla and she was found by nick Tatopoulos wife who was on a trip to Japan to do a report on the history of the very first Godzilla who hit two year ago in Tokyo . when she found a Godzillaurus Egg with light violet- pink mark and glow red of the because It was scary when it finally started to hatch And the baby met mother.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla The series' of season 2 The Legacy of Godzilla and Selinezilla next generation of the New Godzilla Island and the reborn of Godzilla and selinezilla offspring's !

* * *

disclaims I don't own the Godzilla movies or the TV's series of Godzilla but I used to own the very first of Godzilla movie from the 1998 film. please check this as my first real fan fiction I have ever done think you and if anyone as question on the female Godzilla known as princess Selinezilla you can write to me on nonfiction web review On my Facebook .com thank you.

* * *

**Authors plots for chapter one and part two note:**

well you guy see what happen when Nick Tatopoulos and his team was totally upset about the situation in Tokyo in the last part when Audrey was in the middle of leaving the airport with the female scientist know as Dr. Azusa Gojo And Space Godzilla show up in the middle of the cities to look for the lost secret dinosaur egg of course belong to the prince of monster island known as baby Godzilla junior. when he thought his father disappear out of existed forever he decided to have his own family to raise was a enough to finish his father legacy when he had egg shape has a tiny female who would finally be the hope of the future to finally a mate of her own in hope to bring the next twenty thousand-year ago to everyone miss fortune of the last monster attack taken place in the near future.

when he was bring a whale back to his Daughter un-hatch egg for when she was really to get out of the egg to meet the world head on when he was attack and killed by enemies known as Space Godzilla who wanted ravage on him for taken away his winner victory with his father trying to protect him from death million year ago he decided to goes after the unborn daughter to end the circle of life forever and when the Japan Self-Defense Forces and Godzilla HQ Science laboratory trying to get there on time to save him it was already to late the Godzilla specie was wiper out forcefully and the people end up get some blood simple incase they all miss something that would've bought back hope of Godzilla return.

but they found out he was the second one to reproduces egg sexually without a mate but this time would end the male reign of reproducing eggs it own because this is the first sign of the new age period that scientist's was needing to give out to the Humanitarian Environmental Researches team known as the H.E.A.T needed new information for eternal inbreed with nick Tatopoulos of new York own Godzilla who lost the love of his life in the snowy waste land's at year ago. well the Japanese General Directorate for External Security was out look for the youngest hatchling for a long time.

but come up handle for so long that they stop the search complete in hope of someday in the future to find the missing egg still at alive with a human surrogates mother and father they could raise the baby to really being good and that could have the Godzilla legacy if the space monster did kidnap the wife of Nick Tatopoulos and plus the evils monster wanted war on all of the people in the world of Tokyo.

plus this also lead up to when the first Godzilla was really killed on the Brooklyn bridge and the end show the last hatchlings of American Baby Godzilla Junior was found and raise up by Nick Tatopoulos before and when he started the first Humanitarian Environmental Researches team known has the H.E.A.T who study Godzilla on daily basically when monsters attacking the world they our on the job's ever since Nick found out his pet Lizards helping them on theirs Investigation to other wanted to know more with the help of Nick new Wife was going to japan to look up the history of the original Godzilla of Tokyo !

they will finally have the resource they need to finally the daughter of Godzilla and Audrey mine finally be the missing link to the puzzle of the new Godzilla world in general of what really started the mass of the other rampaging monsters find out.

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

the day in Manhattan's was short for the Humanitarian Environmental Researches team known as the H.E.A.T who was up real Late working from the phone ringing off the hook with message from colonel Hick this early in the morning with the monster known has the mutate Queen Allosaurus rex show up in the city of Manhattan's late in the night hunt for food when the military arrive with the missile to slow the young monster down when Godzilla junior Bought up the ream of his tales into her face when she roar in anger they finally restricting her in the perfectly build cage so they could ship the lost dinosaur back to the lost frozen island in the western Arctic Ocean when she sensuality started to breathe orange flame from her mouth in annoying away.

when they decided to put her to sleep with trump lifer needle's they had Godzilla attract her with flame to the face when the military nurse shot the needle into the behind leg of the creature protest of the pain rushing into her nerves system to calm her down she finally started to walk backward in the quarter of the spencer of the cage where she slowly lost her balance in motion trying very carefully not to hit the cage in sleeping matter before it slowly hit the ground with a thunder. the side of relief was on the shoulder of everyone when they started clapping and cheers as Randy Yell way's to go the G-Man has Godzilla roars of satisfactions for a job well done Nick and Audrey was laughing and cheering from the sideline when her boss walk up to them in a good manner when he shook hand with Nick before returning to Audrey with a production for her and her husband to go on their first real honeymoon since their wedding in the middle of the week .

they grandly took the honeymoon offer in return of bring back information of the Japanese heritage story on the first mutated Monster's That ever hit's Tokyo bay. when they got home at 4:30am they have decided to pack up their thing to goes on their trip when Nick realize that he couldn't go just yet as the Largest Stack of papers where pile up on the deck was slowly being done at that very moment when he deceive his friend's in the group to help him with the biggest paperwork. he told Audrey who was standing in their bathroom doorway's that they wouldn't be able to go on the trip with this paperwork laying on my deck for the H.E.A.T Clean up team and the electric bills, water bills and gas bills all needed to be pay at the time was not done yet. so we our going to have trouble leaving the united state for a little while until I get thing work out with the team and the bills payment our all for this month and I will have to stay here for the full eight weekends until we our able to fix our Vacation's deal up right.

well said Audrey I could have my boss change my vacation day up a week if you think that will give us more time to getting things pay off this week it no big deal honey, I just wish we could have more time together as one big happy family or maybe I can leave for three-day to just gather the story information for the news studio and I will still have time to rented out ten of the Hotel room's for the entire vacation for the rest of this month at least. plus I would feel more safer knowing that everyone will be going with us and beside I feel you're wanting to set up the best plan's we our going to needed in case their was another monster attack on us anyway if we go to Tokyo we all will be ready.

_no that okay sweetheart I know we can work thing out on the trip daily planner and beside I want to have the perfect honeymoon with you and if this mean that I must set all of the payment up for the damn bills counter in the meantime and finding clamming ground with our situation to our little problem will take sometime of getting use too. but I will have thing ready for the rest of this month and I don't think I will let you go on this onetime field trip just yet. because I want you to wait one more night with me to make this our last special night together before the plane has taken in the morning. _

_meanwhile in the other part of the city that never sleep Animal" Palotti and Lucy Palotti was having their argument about stupidest thing when the house phone started to ring from the home office has they were trying to fix what ever been in the latest fight at restaurants on the corner of were they first spot Godzilla and the Allosaurus rex started facing off with each other he ran off with Audrey and Nick to help the people get out-of-the-way when his video cameras was mass in the channel news Van boy was he tick off as he yell at Godzilla and the other dinosaur from the now destroy product some kind of new equipment when they hear a chuckle roars come from the two monster which was funny until he didn't stop yell out some insult about how He was going to skin a lizards in two second and ship them both in the frying pan for on the dumb cameras. _

_when their boss from work call say they both sure take the day off for a while and go on vacation with their friend name Mr. Nick Jame Alan Tatopoulos and Mrs. Audrey Jane Timmonds who married in the middle of May hasn't at their honey moon since they started working on their natural job has both a news reporter and biology scientist who work with Godzilla when they met with each other all the time. But they never gotten to have time lone together since the day they both wanted to have same right to go on mission together has a true family with their adopted son name Godzilla and we told them in the beginning that maybe they should have a children now since they already have time for their job as a news reporter and scientist that study earth worms and track down monster for living._

_so we told him that will take the vacation's but not the story part of the vacation because my wife would kill me for the last mess we gotten into with the first Godzilla attacking Manhattan's mansion square Garden for his nest of 2000 thousand egg's and plus the last baby Godzilla that Nick is now running him team smoothly with us standing behind them every step of the way. _

_I don't really care what you guy do with the everyday news report with our best friend Audrey Jane Timmonds or nick Tatopoulos at the moment when all you do is leave me here alone without something to do in general said Lucy Palotti I want to go with you this time and seen the monster mutated fight if that mean sleeping on a smelly boat or vacation ever you wanted go I am there ._

_but if you ever leave me by myself again I will make you sleep on the stupid couch for twelve month is that deal animals because I know you our annoying me at this very moment. Yes honey I heard you loud and clear but there is one thing that is still bugging me to the core is why would people over in Tokyo want to share the original Japanese story of the famous attack on Tokyo bay in 1954 anyway unless they are hiding something from the world and beside there is only one Godzilla right Said victor animal Palotti. _

_well the next morning was really a wrong day for anyone who was going on vacation to Tokyo since there has been report of attack across the sea and skies for the past few day said colonel Hick I don't know what is going on at the very moment but I'll have the US. Military Look into it right a way's Mr. President consider it done that we will make sure nothing get out of our seen in the next few hour of our search parties roger and out._

_ but the life form of Godzilla island was making a huge come back since Godzilla the king of all monster past on and his son the prince of all monster was killed trying to protect his hatchlings of a young daughter name Queen Gojira Jeannette in English it mean Selinezilla the future queen of Godzilla island and the princess of all monster will raise said space Godzilla which mean I got until her birth to search for the blasted egg's of her and destroy it before the American women and her husband adopted the young female Godzilla into their family and she will have her first sexually intercourse with her future mate and husband name Godzilla junior. _

* * *

_well the summer is to warm in Manhattans new York when the First Godzilla team known as The H.E.A.T.S Team's deceive their leader name Nick Tatopoulos to have taken the day off to seem off his new wife at the Manhattans U.S Airport with his pet Lizard name Godzilla Junior._

_I won't make the same mistaken In which I Have done in the past with my armies waiting for the dead offspring to show up in their bloody hand and the falling of the future __king Godzilla will die at his own fatal judgment of the last__ chance of the long forgotten prophecy was ruin by him in general._

_ until now __I finally will take over the world without the father getting in my way of Thing when it come of me getting the crown and throne of kingdom Gojira when the time is right they all will feel the power of mighty mega space Gojira mass of space alien-dinosaur's armies haaawahaha!_

when she ask him to come with her to Tokyo to visit the mark land when they all get the time off from fighting Monster's Near the other country and the home base with The H.E.A.T.S Researcher team's to coming with her to Tokyo. to see the land side of the cities which got the history of the legend's behind all of the supernatural event about the spiritual monster that keep the balance of the world really strong with the naïve Indian cities who fight evils monster today. Plus I am going to Godzilla HQ science laboratory and the Japan Self-Defense Forces Building today had noon and I mine also going to monster Island and Maybe the history Museum to learn about the first anniversary of when The first real Godzilla _Attack on Tokyo Bay beginning In 1954. _

well I would love to go with you but I don't think visiting the city isn't very wise Idea at the moment since Godzilla junior is consider a evil's monster in their belief they made the G force to destroy every living species of dinosaur's in exist. I just wanted to know if their was another kind Godzilla mutated out there somewhere because we could always be theirs to protect them too. _plus we needed to know if there is also a soul mate out there for our own Godzilla to inbreed With her in general. but I really need to study why the japan started the n so I wanted you to report to us Audrey if there is a problem and I will take the day off for our first wedding anniversary of this year anyway._

_plus I will have the team meet you on Monsters Island in two-day if you find anything. I love you sweetheart and have a nice time in japan said Dr. Nick Jame Tatopoulos. __when she walk over to Godzilla and scratches his forehead in a loving way before giving him a kiss goodbye and tell him to watch out for daddy and their team until she got back from her vacation trip to japan. __okay I think everything is all set for you Dr. Audrey Jane Timmonds we will be leaving soon so you better get in your seat said the caretaker copilot's who was standing in the doorway of the America air line that is heading to Tokyo. I hug's and kiss my husband one more time before walk-up the staircases of the plane__. _

_where I put what left of mine own bags and suitcase inside the cubby hole for the long asses trips to Tokyo when Audrey sat back in her seats and plus she has decided to pull out her laptops to do some work for her boss when the caretaker copilot told her to get really for the perfect taken off. well at that moment she has decided to pausing the in Important document in the news report around the world went finally hearing the caretaker copilot name Asoka Jane smith _was speaking to the airplane Pilot when they said clear for off and should all machine our turn off when we inter atmosphere so it wouldn't inverses with the Bermuda force field in the meantime feel free to listen to the radio music or sleep for five-hour think you.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo at natural airport the skies wasn't looking to good for the plots who is going though system check on the landing base platform since they were going to have company out of the former country known as the united state CNN News station wanted to know the history of Tokyo from the inside-out incase the world go to war with each other against the existed dinosaurs creature of Godzilla Island's who did the last nuclear testing in the past. until

but it wasn't looking hard a enough because hide in the Shang Fu alley way in the darkness lies a largest Godzilla T-rex-Iguana Eggs laying in it little nest waiting on it knew parent's to find her. when the first CNN new reporter from New York name Audrey Jane Timmonds arrive at Tokyo airport she was scouted to a red car in the middle of the plane runway to meet up with the top woman scientist name Doctor. Azusa Gojo from the Godzilla HQ science laboratory on the northern part of the city of Tokyo.

where they both decided to goes on a head to the most famous hotel name Grand Prince Hotel New Tokugawa where she will First go unpack All of her personal things in her new Hotel room's For tonight. she can get some supper for tonight and we can let you catch up on your sleep for 12-hour in the meantime until we our really to depart for the special field trip to some of the landmark that Godzilla visited for nearly five-year throughout the city to Godzilla island in general.

* * *

until they see an outer space dinosaur's known has space Godzilla which come out of the woodwork and into the northern part of japan. in which realization as finally hit home for Audrey Tatopoulos that she was missing the story of the centrally without her cameraman being here with her to run the damn cameras thing anyway since the monster was at this very moment and the world was missing the famous attack on Tokyo bay's unfold in front of her eyes.

she decided to call nick to tell him to send somebody out here to help her run the freak in video cameras in general since they only have a few minute to run. when someone from the H.E.A.T's team answer the phone they Hear a loud voice in the background say will you shut up I am trying to talk here think you.

hello this is Audrey I need help there a monster head are way and it name is space Godzilla I thank it is after something in general when Audrey return the phone on they hear a mage-loud roar in clear lighting as they hear screaming from Audrey and her scout yelling Audrey move out-of-the-way before having another scream follow .

who was being pick up by space Godzilla right hands before it decided to take off with Audrey. she throwing the backup tracker in the other women hand yelling please take care of the special Godzilla tracker that will go back to my husband name is Dr. Nick Jame Tatopoulos the leader of Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team known as the H.E.A.T'S Organization in the united state coastlines in which one of his five member of his team sure be able to bring our own secret weapon to handle the crazy ass monster known as space Godzilla.

but tell nick I love him as space Godzilla few off leaving her broken cellphone laying on the ground for nick to find in weakly she scream in terror near the loud speakers at that moment before the phone hit the ground dead.

When Doctor Elsie Chapman first answer the phone she was in total shock in what she was heard in the background of nick Tatopoulos wife cellphone in which she recorded everything incase she misses anything important when she heard the word Audrey watch out and telling Azusa Gojo make sure nick Tatopoulos from H.E.A.T get this Godzilla tracker back with the last screaming in the entire background then phone when dead.

she was trying to come out of her undesirable shock when the after sentence of the message end with her own phone ending up on the floor with the most scary on her face was an enough to be worried for their life and her leader lovely wife in general since she was taken against her will by the outer space monster known as space Godzilla . when the other three scientist walk into the room they saw the seam of Elsie Chapman scare look on her face and the broken on the floor. when she yell and cry for them to come hear the last message they will ever hear from Nick Tatopoulos wife.

well after the message was play back to all of them in the same room as Elsie try to stop her own tears drop from falls in waves so they can decided on what to do next when Azusa Gojo call them to see if they could finally bring in the united state military to help the Japan Self-Defense Forces and Godzilla HQ Science laboratory capture the monster known as space Godzilla because he was to strong in general to fight on their alone since they were trying look for Godzilla Junior known as baby himself fault in horribly of death when they found out he was killed near Tokyo bay in northern pacific five-year ago when they also discover he was pregnant with his first offspring but never found the nest in the city they given up on hope a long time ago.

Monique and Elsie the third and second in command of H.E.A.T told the woman's name is Doctor Azusa Gojo to stay calm why they call enforcement from Colonel Hick squad unite for less reassemble backup in case they try decided to get the united state government on the line to talk about the situation at hand. when unknown to them that Dr. Nick Jame Tatopoulos was standing in the room with the most shock on his face when he started to yell what the hell is going on here ?

the team stop what they were doing told the general hick to call them back when Elsie started to break down again when she hit the record button again for their leader to hear what the audio was playing they knew something was going to snap in place with nick signaling for Godzilla to go out and find the Godzilla-iguana nest in Tokyo .

he start calm down a little bit when contacting general hick again with the news that his wife was taken by space Godzilla in hope to find the last memories of the second Japanese Monster from the original Godzilla island near Tokyo the Japan Self-Defense Forces and Godzilla HQ Science laboratory plus doctor Azusa Gojo name second Godzilla in japan just baby who dies to protect his generation of hatchlings. the general deceive nick track down the nest in hope to raise the younglings with his wife and adopted adult son Godzilla.

when Nick got off the phone he was piss off and upset for not going with her and Godzilla knew something was off when he try to stop her from getting on the plane today and we should-be call April and Animal to go with her for protection than maybe we would've prevented this from evening happening when he finally broken down himself it hopeless to cry in front of everyone but he didn't care at the moment.

until he got off the chair and grabbing some of his other clothes and then sticking them in his suitcase why grabbing weapon out of him closet lowing them up with everything he had and just carrying them all to the boasted told his team to pack up everything they can get like clothes ,foods and we need to build a nursery for the newest addition to our team that also including lots of fish for the Godzillaurus- T-rex hatchling too.


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla the series season 2 The Legacy of Godzilla and Selinezilla next generation of the New Godzilla Island and the reborn of Godzilla and selinezilla offspring's !

* * *

chapter 2 the lost prehistoric dinosaurs egg found in the Shang WU Alley way!

* * *

well this was Nick Tatopoulos first time ever looking for a prehistoric dinosaur egg known has the first Godzillaurus to ever walk the very capital of Tokyo bay in 1954. but since the H.E.A.T team deceive news about The treating against a alien-dinosaur who kidnap young American Godzilla junior adopted human mother name Audrey Jane Timmonds the CNN news reporter from new York city.

Godzilla adopted human father was very upset and angry all at the same time which brought the question on everyone mind at this very moment. why would a monster trying to capture a human women which as connection with the famous monster name Godzilla junior of Manhattan New York City.

meanwhile back at Godzilla HQ Science laboratory colonel Hick and Humanitarian Environmental Researches team known has the H.E.A.T Meet up with Dr. Azusa Gojo asking question in general on why the monster known as space Godzilla wanted nick Tatopoulos wife when she said two-year ago he wanted ravage on baby and his father for taken his victory over the city when he want the king of all monster throne .

we first found out on Godzilla island were we meet these tiny human fairy Mothra known has bodyguards for our protection on Godzilla home lands was destroyed along with the other dinosaur that live together in harmony for fifty-two thousand-year ago until they dies off when human inter with machines and warhead missile destroy thing in path of this free-will known has king Godzilla and little Godzilla junior was the first dinosaur's in the family in existent that started to evolve into mutated dinosaur with special kind of weather powers ability, telepathic ability and endure skills ,laser shooting out of his eyes and he also could breath fire flame from his mouth but we also found changes in his bodies spike on his back will could be useful in defense or hide power into a full blow attack on the enemies of both aliens and prehistoric dinosaur specie in the world said Dr. Azusa Gojo.

but when we first discover that Godzilla was only protecting his territory from us and other monster who added their territory into the mix of thing which cause horrible fights in our city and he was only trying to protect the Godzillaurus packs along with a family of his own for million year before they were destroyed along with the island itself king Godzilla rex grow very angry for us in general and he started to attack the nuclear power plants in Tokyo and the fishing vessel ship all at once.

all of us trying to working together destroy Him with monster robots weapon machines which wasn't doing nothing but making thing he destroy by the day and when he beat in every dinosaur from the path, the present and the future to destroy the rampaging king of all monster was out of the question for us anymore went he grow more powerful and stronger by the day we decided to track his every move on land and sea until today we discover the island slowly reforming itself with new plant's and animals with some dinosaur making a quick come back.

new world in exist feel welcome again was our only official situation to keep protecting his Son who grown up being just like his father in the end trying to protect him kingdom and making the world see eyes for an eye was a enough for anyone to save them. but king Godzilla was away one step ahead of us went the dead monsters he fought came back to life everyday until one day the evil alien king which we name mage space Godzilla show his ugly self to Godzilla and his son who was eight month older went his father was attack and beat wasn't a enough for him Has Godzilla Junior was kidnap and all most kill by the evil Devil monster we all was heart-broken and even his father who look all over the world for his lost and possibility almost kill son of Godzilla who was inside the ice crystal prison for a year.

until we found baby on the island of the south pacific where Godzilla finally rescue him from the worst possible death an immutable for eight month older monster baby should never have to deal with that young. but the world has turn when his father was almost killed in this battle with Mega space Godzilla year ago before we found out about his son came the back to the city with a death whale in his mouth why try to protect his generation of eggs from the same fate just broken our heart.

we look everywhere for baby nest for mini year but we give up hope trying to stop the other monster from destroyed the city. until today went mega space Godzilla show up in this part of the city taken the next future connection to the last dinosaur egg of Godzilla which could be your wife Dr Nick Tatopoulos the only way to find out why she was choose only for this future events would be because the egg itself is starting changing colors in general show it feeling before it fully hatch out said Dr. Azusa Gojo.

wow if we don't get there before space Godzilla does it all over before it ever beginning said nick and I am not loosing my wife or this new addictions to this family to this evil alien monster who want the throne of Godzilla Granddaughter. alright team let move out And started search the city water system plants and alley way because I am thinking Godzilla is check them out at this very moment and I don't want to miss anything out-of-order so let go, go, go and Randy you take control of the medical aids and the special Nursery setup for little Selinezilla Jeanette for now.

* * *

meanwhile deep in the city of Tokyo the little Godzilla egg was glowing purplish-red in the sign of dangerous radioactive costing it to react in self defense Against anyone who trying to harm her in general. when mega space Godzilla decided to take her adopted mother name Audrey Jane Tatopoulos as alive bate for radioactive respond to the little girl Godzilla got very angry fast.

which got space Godzilla to noticing the egg glowing pattern in general when colonel Hick Arrive at the scene with America Godzilla junior behind them in the first ever chase seen of the year to stopping the monster from killed the hope of this city.

when Godzilla got in front of the soldiers of the military force and the japan fighting droids was in shock from seeing this stunt come from the dinosaur lizard known has Godzilla junior the second kind mutated Iguana would fight to save him knew adopted mother. when his eyes started to glow bright red color in anger from the Egg hatchlings itself try to break out of her shells, he new they must have been come really close to the nest which from the standard point was follow the other creative all to closely to at the moment so the monster wouldn't try to turn around and killed his mother or the new hatchlings without a fight against good vs. evils!


End file.
